Dangerous Promises
by Broe83
Summary: A Dylan/Brenda story set three months after David and Donna's wedding. An accident bring Brenda back into Dylan's lives and threatens to change everyone's lives forever. I LOVE REVIEWS!!! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME IF YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT!!! CH 3 IS UP!!!
1. Default Chapter

Dylan Mckay stood on the beach in Beverly Hills staring at the same ocean that had given him comfort all of his life.  
  
He took a deep breath attempting to clear his mind.  
  
He couldn't believe everything that had happened in the three months since David and Donna's wedding.  
  
His reconciliation with Kelly, Andrea's divorce followed by her coming back to town and announcing her engagement to Brandon, Iris' death.  
  
All of it had crept up on him tonight and he had taken it out on Kelly. He closed his eyes trying to wipe the memory of his harsh words to her out of his mind.  
  
{FLASHBACK}  
  
Dylan is sitting at his kitchen table running his hands through his hair. He is sweating and he looks like he hasn't slept in days. He hasn't shaved in about two weeks. He is wearing a torn black tank top and blue jeans with a hole in the left knee.  
  
"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Kelly questioned looking up from the TV in the living room.  
  
She is wearing a brand new red blouse, a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and her hair and make up have recently been done.  
  
"No." Dylan answered his tone strained and frustrated.  
  
"Okay," Kelly said as she came in walked from the living room to the kitchen, "if you're sure." As she finished her sentence she walked over to Dylan and kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulders.  
  
"I'm going over to the Walshes to help Andrea with wedding plans."  
  
Dylan looked up as she began to walk away.  
  
"Dressed like that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Kelly couldn't believe his nerve. She knew he had been under a lot of stress lately. They all had, but that didn't give him the right to take it out on her. She spun on her heels and turn to face him.  
  
"And what exactly is wrong with the way I'm dressed?!" she said her question laced with anger and defiance.  
  
"Nothing," Dylan countered, "tell Brandon hi for me."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?!"  
  
"Oh gee, I don't know Kel, you tell me." Said Dylan patronizingly.  
  
"I think it means you're a total jerk Dylan McKay!" Kelly shouted and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.  
  
{End of flashback}  
  
The ringing of his cell phone brought Dylan back to reality. Feeling a little disoriented he half consciously answered the phone with his usual greeting, "Talk to me."  
  
"Dylan?" the voice on the other end of the phone questioned.  
  
The person sounded so quiet and weak that it took Dylan a minute to make out the voice of one of his oldest friends, Brandon Walsh. The same Brandon Andrea Zuckerman was engaged to. The Brandon Dylan had been so jealous about a few hours earlier. Now though all Dylan felt was tired.  
  
"Hey B, what's up?" Dylan said with a long sigh. After a few minutes with still no response Dylan tried again, "Brandon are you there?"  
  
Time seem to pass slowly as Dylan waited for an answer. Dylan was just starting to get a sinking feeling in his stomach when Brandon finally spoke three words soft and low, "Dylan, it's Brenda." 


	2. Kelly's Confession

Author's note: Thanks for all the great reviews!! This is my first fan fic and I was a little nervous about whether people would like my writing or not. Thanks to Mel for encouraging me to post the story!!!! By the way, if any of you guys are fans of the movie A WALK TO REMEMBER, I'll soon be posting a story called "Jamie's Miracle". I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I owned Dylan, but don't we all! The characters belong to Aaron Spelling and the creators of 90210. Enough of my rambling, on with the story!!! Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!!!  
  
As Dylan rushed to the hospital his mind raced. Brandon was so upset that he was short on details. What Brandon hadn't told him was left for Dylan's mind to make up.  
  
All he could think was "Oh, God let her be ok." He didn't know why he cared so much, they'd been broke up for so long. But in the same sense, it was Brenda, his first love and the person he lost his virginity to.  
  
He rushed inside and looked around frantically for the emergency desk. "I'm looking for Brenda Walsh," he said to an elderly woman seated behind the desk.  
  
"Are you immediate family?" she asked in a highly overworked, underpaid tone.  
  
"No but-" Dylan started, his voice shattering his calm and cool appearance.  
  
"Then I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait over there until I find the family and I'm not allowed to give you any information regarding the patient's situation or her care."  
  
The nurse made this statement so matter of factly as if she had done it one hundred times a day that it angered Dylan.  
  
"Look lady, Brenda is somebody that I've known practically my whole life and that I care about on more levels than I'll ever admit, not to mention that she's my girlfriend's best friend and my best friend's sister. And, she could die and I'll be standing out here by this god dam desk just because I don't have a biological connection to her or a physical one. And there's some stupid rule that you feel you have to follow all the time, instead of case by case."  
  
He said all of this in about 2 seconds and gave the poor old lady more of a shock than she'd probably had in the last 50 years. The lady had such a look of surprise on her face that Dylan was sure he'd given her a heart attack. And just as he was considering how much jail time he'd get for doing in an old lady Brandon rounded the corner.  
  
"Dylan, I'm so glad you're here man", Brandon greeted giving Dylan a man hug.  
  
"What happened Brandon?" Dylan questioned his voice nearly pleading, desperate for answers.  
  
"All I know is that she was suppose to come in town today at three and stop off at castle Walsh to help Andrea and Kelly work on plans for the wedding. Bren is always on time so when she wasn't there by 4:30, I got worried. I went out to start looking for her and found her on the side of the road out in front of the house. Kelly, who'd just gotten there I guess, was kneeled down by her begging her to wake up. We rushed her in here and the doctor just came out about ten minutes ago and told us judging from her injuries that she must have been hit by a car or something."  
  
Dylan took a step backward and sighed letting the whole situation sink in. Then it dawned on him that Brandon had left out one very obvious and possibly crucial detail. "What about Kelly, what did she say, did she see anything?"  
  
Brandon shook his head; "She's been so upset since we got here that Andrea and I can't even get a full sentence out of her."  
  
"Where is she? I'll talk to her." Dylan said his voice hurried but at the same time relaxed and gentle.  
  
Brandon put his arm around Dylan and lead him to a near by waiting room.  
  
Inside were Andrea, Jim, Cindy, David, Donna, Steve, and Janet; all sitting around in a semi circle talking in low voices and trying somewhat unsuccessfully to comfort one another.  
  
And then there was Kelly. Sitting all alone like she hadn't a friend in the world, hugging herself, and rocking back and forth.  
  
She was crying and Dylan could tell that she had been since sometime before Brenda's accident. Dylan sighed and slumped his shoulders figuring the initial cause of Kelly's tears was probably his earlier behavior. Brenda's accident though had as expected worsened Kelly's emotions.  
  
"Kel?" said Dylan in a voice so soft and gentle he even surprised himself a little.  
  
"Dylan." Kelly sobbed embracing him as if her life depended on it.  
  
After a few minutes when Dylan was sure she had calmed down a little and it was safe to let go, he said in the tone that one would use when talking to a little kid, "Kel, can you tell me what happened to Brenda, did you see anything?"  
  
Kelly looked at Dylan and took a deep breath. After a few seconds she whispered so low that Dylan had to lean forward to make out what she was saying, "Oh Dylan, it's all my fault."  
  
She hugged Dylan again unable to say anything else as tears and moans consumed her.  
  
Dylan hugged her back but his mind was not on comforting her. All he could think was, what the hell did she mean by that. 


	3. Reliving the past

Just as Dylan was about to pull away from Kelly and asked her what she meant when she said it was her fault the doctor came in to the waiting room.  
  
They all looked up at the doctor anxious to hear his news.  
  
"She's awake," he said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
Everyone let out breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.  
  
"But she's not out of the woods just yet," the doctor cautioned.  
  
"Can we see her?" Jim asked.  
  
The doctor nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, she's been asking for someone named Dylan."  
  
The whole gang exchanged questioning looks and Dylan glanced at Kelly for approval.  
  
"Go ahead, if that's what Brenda wants," she answered calmly.  
  
Without a second thought Dylan turned and followed the doctor toward Brenda's hospital room.  
  
"Hey Bren," Dylan said as he carefully entered her room. As he heard himself speak Dylan wondered if it was just him or if his words sounded more like a question than a greeting.  
  
"Hey!" The excitement in her voice reminded Dylan of a child who had just received a present. In fact her excitement now nearly reminded him of when they were first dating in high school.  
  
Brenda playfully patted the spot next to her on the bed and Dylan obliged. Much to his surprise when he sat down she kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
Before Dylan could pull himself out of his state of shock enough to form a full sentence Brenda spoke, "How did I get here? What happened?"  
  
"Umm.Bren there was a car accident I-"  
  
"Oh no, we didn't get in an accident on our way home from prom did we? Oh no my mom and dad we'll know that we were out all night and that we finally made love. Remember how bad they freaked before when they thought we might be having sex?" Then Brenda looked up and saw Dylan's confused upset look and smiled up at him reassuringly, "But I don't care. They'll just have to deal with it because I love you Dylan McKay and I'm so happy we made love."  
  
Dylan was so confused and shocked and worried all at once that he couldn't think straight. He stood up to leave and Brenda grabbed him by the arm, "Where ya goin?" she asked sounding confused and worried.  
  
Dylan said the only thing that came to his mind, "Ummm, to get some air. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay." She touched his arm lightly and smiled "I'm gonna be okay so don't worry."  
  
"I know Bren," Dylan said gently and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
"Dylan," she said when he reached the door, he turned. "I love you."  
  
Dylan smiled and sighed, "I love you too Bren."  
  
As he left he closed the door behind him. Oh Jesus, he thought as he walked away, toward the waiting room, and back to Kelly 


	4. A passionate kiss

"How is she?" asked Cindy, as only a concerned mother could as Dylan reentered the waiting room.  
  
Everyone looked up at him anxious to hear news on Brenda's condition.  
  
"Umm.she's fine physically, I think, but-"  
  
"Thank god." An overly emotional Jim interrupted Dylan.  
  
As he walked over to hug his mom Brandon grinned from ear to ear, "See I told you she'd be fine," he said confidently, I'm gonna go see her.  
  
"Brandon, wait there's something I have to-" Dylan tried. But Brandon was already half way down the hallway before Dylan could get the words out. Wanting to stop him before he made things worse Dylan followed him.  
  
Curious, Kelly stood to follow them both. Steve stood and grabbed her by the arm. "Kel, maybe you should wait," Steve said softly.  
  
Kelly turned, all sadness, fear, and frustration she had felt throughout the night spilling forward. Unfortunately, for Steve he was directly in their path.  
  
"And why should I?" Kelly spat out indignantly, "He's my boyfriend, and he has been for a while now. As a matter of fact, the first time he had to choose he chose me over Brenda!!! Why should now be any different, Steve?" Steve was too shocked to speak and even if he had been able to form words Kelly wouldn't have left him enough time. She continued, "So if you can give me one good reason why I don't have a right to follow MY boyfriend tell me now. Otherwise, leave me alone!!!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer Kelly spun on her heels and found her way to Brenda's hospital room. When Kelly rounded the corner her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Dylan and Brenda were engaged in a passionate kiss and Brandon was just sitting in the corner watching it as if it had occurred everyday life. From the scene taking place in front of her Kelly would have thought Brenda and Dylan had never broken up at all instead of years before like they had. 


	5. Amnesia, Anger, and Deception

Thanks to everyone who read the first four chapters of this story for all the great reviews!! I finally decided to continue it after much debate so I hope everyone is still reading it. If you are, please review I need all the encouragement I can get!!!! ( Now on with the story:  
  
Dangerous Promises Chapter 5  
  
Broe 83  
  
Kelly was in complete shock. When she had first thought about getting back together with him, Dylan had promised her he'd never let her down again. Now, just barely three moths later here he was enjoying a passionate kiss with none other than Brenda Walsh!!!! To make matters worse Brandon was just standing there watching like it was normal!!! Kelly was so mad she could even think straight let alone speak.  
  
Then Brandon turned and saw her. He put his finger to his lips shhing her and then grabbed her hand and lead her outside.  
  
"How dare you Brandon," Kelly said clenching her teeth, "I should of figured you side with your sister but you can't keep me from going back in there and tearing both their eyes out!!"  
  
Brandon grabbed her hard by the arm, "Kelly you don't understand. Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything and keep your voice down please."  
  
Kelly was still mad but she figured Brandon would hold her back without a good reason, would he?  
  
Brandon breathed a sigh of relief when he realized Kelly was going to give him a chance to explain but he figured he better start right away before she changed her mind.  
  
"Listen Kel, Brenda has amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" Kelly questioned becoming slightly more curious and a little less mad.  
  
"Yeah. She's gone all the way back to high school. She thinks she and Dylan are still together and that they just made love for the first time last night."  
  
Kelly was starting to piece it together now but she still had one question, "Is anybody gonna tell her the truth."  
  
Brandon sighed and hesitated, "Umm listen Kel, I just talked to the doctor and he thinks that that's not a good idea. The shock may slow down her recovery."  
  
"So what now. I just have to go along with this and see things like what I just saw and pretend to be fine with it?!" Oh, Brandon I don't know if I can."  
  
"Please Kelly." Brandon begged.  
  
The puppy dog look in his eyes at that moment was one of the things that had made Kelly first fall in love with him. She sighed, "If it's really what is best for Brenda."  
  
Brandon flashed her that million-dollar smile just as Dylan came out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kelly, "When did you get here?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"I saw everything." Dylan opened his mouth to explain but Kelly stopped him. "It's okay, Brandon explained. I'm gonna go see her."  
  
Dylan put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
Kelly shrugged, "No, but how're you gonna explain it to Brenda if her best friend doesn't come to see her?"  
  
"Your amazing." Dylan stated kissing her forehead.  
  
Kelly stepped in to him putting her arms around his waist. "Well, just do me a favor. Promise me you'll remember that the next time Brenda kisses you."  
  
Without waiting from an answer Kelly took a deep breath and reach for the door handle.  
  
Oh Dylan, she thought, if only you were the only thing that was gonna make it hard for me to face her. But you don't know, you can never know. Thank god Brenda doesn't remember.  
  
"Hi." Brenda said excitedly as Kelly entered the room.  
  
"Hey." Kelly said trying to feign the same excitement.  
  
"Sit down." Brenda said gesturing toward the chair by her bed. They were silent for a couple minutes before Brenda spoke again. "So aren't you gonna ask me?"  
  
"Ask you what?" Kelly said, pretending she didn't know and trying to buy herself some time.  
  
"Where Dylan and I disappeared to last night." Kelly swallowed hard waiting for Brenda to continue. "He got us a hotel room, Kelly. It was so romantic. "And." she paused letting the suspense build and Kelly stomach dropped knowing what she was about to say ".we made love for the first time!"  
  
"Wow Bren!!! Tell me all about it!!!" Kelly lied hoping she didn't sound as sick as she felt.  
  
And she did too. Brenda told her every mentionable detail of her night with Dylan. It was all Kelly could do to hold it together and she quickly excused herself the first chance she got.  
  
When Kelly left, Brenda smiled to herself. She was fooling everybody. It had been years since high school, didn't they all realize how much they'd changed? Or maybe they just thought she didn't notice. Either way faking amnesia was perfect. All her years of acting classes.who would have ever thought she'd use them this way. But this was the perfect way to get back at Kelly for running her over without a second thought and for her to get Dylan back at the same time. Once Dylan remembered the love they felt for each other in high school, he'd come back to her for sure. It was a good thing that she didn't have to talk with Brandon for long though. He knew her so well that he might sense something was off. She'd have to work on that.  
  
But this'll work, I'll make sure of it. And then I'll have everything I've ever wanted, Brenda thought feeling rather pleased with herself.  
  
Now come on you guys, did you really think Brenda wouldn't notice an eight year or so gap? Don't worry it'll get better. Brenda won't end up being all bad. Also, notice all the promises everyone is making, hence the title of the story. Pretty clever, huh? LOL!!!! Well, be sure to review and tell me what you thought. I've got more if you want it. ~Broe 83 


End file.
